Silverwood
Originally a sand wolf encampment. The town proper was founded by miners of the East California Mining Company and Mayor Brandon. Provenance Benjamin Hines' Arrival Benjamin Hines, a Follower from the Apocalypse was given the assignment of seeking out the Sand Wolves and record their language and culture. Hines became indoctrinated into the Sand Wolves, eventually marrying a tribe member. East California Mining Company Expansion When on a hunt his friend, Walks with Thunder showed him the silver cave, Hines felt it would prompt miners, prospectors and mining companies to the canyon, and elected the elders that they should seal off the cave. The elders agreed to his plan, but before he could execute it prospectors had already ventured into the Canyon. The Sand Wolf Elders decided to greet the prospectors and show them the same courtesy they did to Hines. The delegation didn't return, so Hines led a scouting party to find out what happened. The prospectors killed the delegation, and they killed the prospectors. They interrogated a prospector working for the East California Mining Company, but it was too late they already sent a courier to inform their employers of the cave. Later on mercenaries were sent to the Canyon, Hines came upon them and warned the Elders, the Elders descended into a harangue about judgment and forgiveness. The Elders sent a delegation to invite the mercenaries and miners to their camp. Hines moved the families that would listen to another camp and watched the arrival of the mercenaries. When the merc's were confident they were in the company of the tribe's elders, they slaughtered the encampment. The Survivor's Hines and Walks with thunder berried the dead and then taught the survivors how to fight men. Then ambushed a caravan to procure firearms. Then attacked a mercenary patrol near their old encampment. A town was built outside the silver cave, and they started building a wall. Walks with Thunder advocated to a siege on the town, Hines disagreed, Hines refused, his argument, still few in number, with no armor, and insufficient training for such a bloody operation. They took their disagreement to the general council, who were in favor of the siege. The First Siege of Silverwood The scouts scaled the wall, knifed the sentries, but a drunk man happened to see them, and sounded the alarm. The Sand Wolves rushed the square, managed to overwhelm the militia, but the miners and mercenaries emerged from the upper ridge armed and ready. It was a bloodbath. Hines died in the Cave of the Warrior above the sand wolf camp shortly after getting a slug in the stomach in the siege. Glanton's Arrival The Second Siege of Silverwood Canonical Appearances 1st - ''Russell'' * Dialogue - Russell * Dialogue - Mayor Brandon * Dialogue - Glanton * Journal - Diary of Benjamin Hines, Vol. 1 - Benjamin Hines * Journal - Diary of Benjamin Hines, Vol. 2 - Benjamin Hines * Journal - Diary of Benjamin Hines, Vol. 3 - Benjamin Hines * Journal - Diary of Benjamin Hines, Vol. 4 - Benjamin Hines